The invention relates to a procedure and a facility for wireless transmission between a wheel module arranged in a tire and a control device arranged outside the tire by a procedure for wireless transmission between a wheel module (9) arranged in a tire (2) and a control device (3; 28) arranged outside the tire (2), in which a first transmission signal (S1) is transferred from an antenna (6) of the control device (3; 28) to an antenna (11) of the wheel module (9). Data is transmitted via a second transmission signal (S2) from the wheel module (9) to the control device (3; 28), and for the first transmission signal (S1) a different frequency (f1) is provided than for the second transmission signal (S2). Also, a facility for wireless transmission between a wheel module (9) arranged in a tire (2) and a control device (3; 28) arranged outside the tire (2), in which the control device (3; 28) comprises an antenna (6) for the transmission of a first transmission signal (S1), the wheel module (9) comprises an antenna (11) for receiving the first transmission signal (S1). Devices (7, 10, 17) for transmitting data from the wheel module (9) to the control device (3; 28) using a second transmission signal (S2) are provided, and the antennae (6, 11) for transmitting and receiving the first transmission signal (S1) are designed for a different frequency (f1) than the means (7, 10, 17) for transmitting data from the wheel module (9) to the control device (3; 28).
In motor vehicle technology, a procedure and a facility for bi-directional data transfer between an electronic transponder which has been vulcanised into a tire and an external control device is already known to be suitable for use, for example from DE 199 24 830 A1. The transponder forms a wheel module together with an external antenna in the form of a coil which runs around the side wall of the tire. This antenna is designed together with its counterpiece on the side of the control device for data communication in both directions, and also for a transfer of power to the wheel module. The simultaneous adaptation of the transfer means to these different functions is often only possible with difficulty.
A tire pressure remote monitoring system and a related procedure is known from EP A2 1 026 015. This system enables the automatic recording of the position and pressure of the tire. From a remote localised trigger (stimulus) with a primary coil, a low-frequency signal from a secondary coil is transmitted to a tire monitoring unit. As a response to the low-frequency signal, a relatively high-frequency signal which contains data is transmitted. The data is received by the stimulus and loaded into an evaluation unit.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a procedure of the category type in such a manner that it can be flexibly adapted to the different requirements.